


The Hidden Power in Professor Snape's Dancing Shoes

by lysanatt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Peter Pettigrew is a veela, charmed dancing shoes, did I mention how much crack this actually is?, snape is appalled, utter crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-14
Updated: 2007-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/pseuds/lysanatt
Summary: Lord Voldy has an idea how to get Potter on his side; Peter Pettigrew has a secret; Professor Snape has a pair of magical shoes, and a Death Eater party ends up in a catfight between Narcissa and Bella. Crack fic, anyone?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a long gone crack fic/crack trope challenge in which veelas and Peter Pettigrew doing the dance of the seven veils were perfectly acceptable.

'You have been hiding something from me, Wormtail,' said the Dark Lord. 'I am very angry with you.'

'My Lord!' Wormtail's voice was whiny. 'I would never do that. I am your most true servant... your most loyal...' Wormtail cowered in front of Lord Voldemort, who in turn looked at the small man, curling his almost lip-less mouth in a contemptuous sneer.

'The reason you are not already suffering the Cruciatus, my _faithful_ one, is that I might have use for this little... property of yours, that little scrap of information... ' The Dark Lord rose from the chair he was sitting in, almost spider-like in the way he hovered over the small Death Eater. 'Now tell me, Wormtail, why you have been silent, why you have ignored the fact that a few words could elevate you beyond your state, give you a place among my most beloved family, my most trusted Death Eaters?'

My Lord, my Lord, I don't know what you are talking about! I will tell you everything, but I swear I have never withheld anything from you! I am your most-'

'Yes, thank you. You are my most faithful. You have said that a few times before. I think, Peter Pettigrew,' said the Dark Lord slowly, 'that you were afraid your tainted blood would cost you your life, isn't that so?' Voldemort's thin voice rose. 'You kept it from me because you are a _coward_! You always have your own destiny as your first priority, never mine. Severus has always been right when he questioned your loyalty, spying and scheming to gain something for yourself instead of serving me.'

'But-'

'Silence! Get up, Wormtail, get up and prepare for your task!'

'But my Lord, I ... I am much better at helping Snape... he... can't possibly work without my help in the laborat- Ouch!' Wormtail jumped when a ray of light hit him square on his ratty little nose.

'Severus would not even consider keeping you as his laboratory rat, he has told me so - Severus confides in me, you see - faithful and true to our cause. As for him you could probably not even make it as a poster boy for a Muggle pet shop, so I advise you not to underestimate my other Death Eaters, not even when I let them in on your secret.

'I do not know of any secret,' wailed Wormtail. 'Please, my Lord, let me stay here and serve you and see to your needs! I know of no tainted blood!'

' _I_ do, Peter Pettigrew. And contrary to what you think, your blood will make you famous. You, my most dedicated follower -' Voldemort's voice got a sarcastic tinge. '- will play the little game I have planned. Tomorrow you will find and seduce my most hated enemy, Harry Potter, and deliver him into my hands. But tonight we celebrate!' The Dark Lord sounded almost kind. 'Rise, Peter, my wonderful new weapon, and prepare to Disapparate. We are going to have a ball. At Malfoy Manor.'

**\- 0 -**

'My beloved and trusted friends, my family, my strong Death Eaters! Time has come!' The Dark Lord stood in the center of Malfoy Manor's great hall. 'I will reveal to you a secret. A secret that has been hidden for many years, but has now surfaced to aid us in our quest! One servant has hid himself amongst us, never informing me about his tainted blood. But now, my followers, destiny has played a card into my hands that will let me have our greatest enemy-' Voldemort was interrupted by several loud gasps. '- our greatest enemy in my power in a few days. Victory is near!'

A thundering applause met Lord Voldemort's words. He held up a hand. 'I give to you, my friends, the secret that will ensure our power over Harry Potter!' The Dark Lord held out his hand, making Wormtail step up to him. 'Welcome Peter Pettigrew, my first returning Death Eater, my weapon, my true servant.' There was a deep silence in the hall. 'I see,' said the Dark Lord. 'I did not believe it either, as we all know men cannot... But it has been confirmed to me. Believe, my friends! Peter Pettigrew is a Veela!'

There were shocked outbursts and a weak applause.

'I will now let him dance for you to prove his ancestry - this is a ball after all, is it not?' said Lord Voldemort. 'And you will all dance with him in return, to attempt to win his good will. And the one he chooses will be - for tonight - my hand, eyes and co- Ehrm- yes... ' The Dark Lord looked as if he was fidgeting for a moment. 'I will have a full report how strong the Veela power is tomorrow morning! Yes, my friends,' said Voldemort. 'That is my gift to one of you - a true Veela for the night. Now prepare, Peter, and dance.' The Dark Lord clapped his hands, and a slow sensual tune began. _You stole my cauldron, but you can't have my heart,_ Celestina Warbeck's voice sounded, and quickly Voldemort flicked his wand, leaving Wormtail clad only in several flimsy veils.

 

In the background a black-clad man watched the tableau, as usual half-way hidden behind a curtain of long black hair. Quietly, while Pettigrew seduced the audience, Severus Snape sneaked out to Disapparate from the Manor. A few seconds later he popped out of thin air in a run-down house somewhere in Northern England. The house was dark, and with a flick of his wand and a whispered spell, he had light enough to run up the stairs hidden behind the book cases, to his bedroom. He rummaged around in his wardrobe until he found a box. He dragged it out and opened it quickly while he sat down at the bed. Rapidly he pushed his boots off, revealing a pair of black socks which could have used the aid from both needle and thread to keep in two long toes, peeking out of the large holes in the old socks.

Snape put the lid down, the dancing letters on it spelling _Madam Malkin's Magical Dancing Shoes - Charm your dancing partner in three easy steps_. Snape ignored the state of the socks and put on the shoes. He looked as if he was still shocked, determined and very, very dissatisfied. He tied the shoelaces and billowed out of the bedroom, down the stairs, and into his laboratory.

He lit a fire and put a cauldron over it, with steady hands he poured several ingredients into it: a bottle of Polyjuice, a tuft of hair, a few drops of Skele-Gro, some shrinking solution. It all looked like a mess of potions and ingredients, only Snape seemed as if he knew what he was doing. Snape put the cauldron to a simmer, and cast a stasis charm on it, then left the laboratory and closed and warded the door thoroughly. In a second he had Disapparated from Spinner's End.

 

When Snape entered the Manor's great hall again, he was met by a horrible sight. Bellatrix was fighting Narcissa, shrieking that _she_ was the Dark Lord's most faithful, and that Narcissa could just get _some_ when her talentless husband was let out of jail. Narcissa obviously tried to make it clear that she was willing to divorce Lucius, just for one night with ' _that darling boy_. Rabastan and Rodolphus were trying to dispose of Wormtail's seventh veil, and the small man hung on to it, as if it had been the Philosopher's Stone - only the veil was luckily covering a larger area of Wormtail's body.

'Ah, Severus. Just in time,' said Lord Voldemort. 'I think it must be your turn to dance with our pretty little boy.' Lord Voldemort looked lovingly at Pettigrew. 'What a shame I am not...' Lord Voldemort sighed softly. 'He is such an adorable little minion, Severus. You will be nice to him, or I will be very cross with you. Understood?'

Snape bowed slightly, and the look in his eyes luckily escaped the Dark Lord's attention since the Lord was staring hungrily at Pettigrew. Snape looked as if Sirius Black had found a way out from behind the Veil. No, the situation did not suit the former Professor.

'Allow me, gentlemen.' Snape raised his wand, and there was no doubt he would use it if necessary. 'Or do you insist on disobeying our Lord's orders? Now begone.' Snape's voice was low and silky, but the Lestrange men looked at him only for a second before they gave up undressing Pettigrew further. They let go of him and stepped back, now trying to make Narcissa and Bellatrix stop fighting each other.

'Thank you... oh, thank you, Snape. I am most grateful... thank you... I will do anything... anything...' Wormtail's watery eyes and bald, scurvy head looked even more disgusting when one added the look of an almost naked body it belonged to.

'Collect yourself, you _pathetic_ little man. Do you want to bring shame over our Lord?' sneered Snape, thrusting a couple of additional veils in Pettigrew's arms. 'Dress. I will not dance with someone who will make my performance look like a childish farce inspired by Salome's indecent flailing.' Snape waited until Wormtail looked as decent as humanly possible, which actually wasn't much. All the talk about Veelas was obviously rather exaggerated, or Snape was immune to their charm. 'Waltz?' asked Snape, without elaborating further.

Pettigrew nodded and Snape flicked his wand, making a waltz stream from the hidden phonograph. He bowed curtly to Wormtail, a sneer curling his lips. The small man looked very nervous as they began to dance. Snape was obviously an accomplished dancer, or the shoes were aiding him greatly. He turned and led his partner perfectly, and soon Wormtail relaxed in Snape's arms. The hall fell silent, apart from the music, as Snape waltzed, moving perfectly to the beat of the music. When the music stopped, a loud cheer sounded. Snape smirked. He knew he would win, no one could dance as he did, at least not when he was wearing his shoes.

'Peter, my servant! I take it you have decided now,' said Voldemort. 'I never thought, Severus... remarkable.'

'Yes, yes, my Lord,' Wormtail squeaked. I choose Severus Snape!' There were a couple of dissatisfied shouts and a woman sobbed, possibly Narcissa.

'A good choice.' Voldemort turned to Snape. 'I trust you to give a thorough report in the morning. I bid you a good night. Don't tire yourself out, Severus. I have need for you.' At that the Dark Lord waved them away, clearly eager to have further information on Wormtail's Veela powers.

Snape turned without a word and wrapped his hand around Pettigrew's arm, dragging him quickly to the Apparition point.

**\- 0 -**

As soon as they entered Snape's small living room, he ordered Wormtail to sit down. 'I will fetch you a drink,' he said almost kindly. 'I trust you need it.'

'Thank you, _Severus_ , thank you! Please.' Wormtail looked possibly even more submissive and cowardly than he usually did.

Snape turned with his usual angry expression plastered over his face; only for a second, until he had his emotions under control. Then he ran down the stairs to his laboratory, took a bottle that might have held wine or something similar, and poured the content of the cauldron into it. He corked the bottle and hurried upstairs. Smiling (very unsettling; imagine what it would be like, if a hungry tiger actually smiled) he poured a glass for the small man who was still wrapped in the veils Voldemort had provided him with.

'Drink. It will help,' said Snape maliciously and waited in silence until Wormtail had swallowed all of it. Then Snape sighed, rubbed his face, and leaned back in the chair.

A few seconds later Wormtail began to squeak and squirm.

'What is it, Pettigrew? Are your inner qualities taking over? I am _so_ sorry.' Snape's voice was triumphant and the smile that spread over his face was outright nasty. 'I think I accidentally might have given you an improved version of the Polyjuice Potion. It is only in the experimental stage - I have had a little trouble getting it right. One of the current problems with it is that it is almost impossible to make the subject turn back to his human stage. I am really at a loss what to do. I hope you _do_ forgive me? I think your seduction of Potter will have to wait until I have invented a potion to counter the unfortunate side-effects.'

Wormtail didn't reply. It would have been a bit hard for him, because instead of a man, a very frustrated looking rat sat on top of a pile of discarded veils.

 

* The quote about Pettigrew being a pet shop poster boy belongs to Timothy Spall: ' _I relish Pettigrew. It's nice to play a character so reprehensible and weak. He's a rat - I'm now a pin-up in all sorts of pet shops_!'


End file.
